Conventionally, after separating a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply referred to as “wafer”) on which a circuit surface is formed into individual chips, each chip is picked up and bonded on a lead frame (die bonding). The die bonding can be carried out in such a way that a heat sensitive adhesive sheet for die bonding is stuck in advance, in a wafer-processing step.
A sticking apparatus of the adhesive sheet has been disclosed, for instance, in the patent document 1. The sticking apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1 is arranged to include a table that sucks and supports a wafer in a state that a rear surface side of the wafer is positioned so as to be an upper face side thereof, a sheet supplying unit that supplies an adhesive sheet for die bonding to the upper face side of the wafer, and a press roll that presses the adhesive sheet supplied to the upper face side of the wafer to stick the adhesive sheet to the wafer. Herein a cover sheet (a release liner) is temporarily bonded to one side face of the adhesive sheet, and after the adhesive sheet is stuck on the wafer, the release liner is peeled off.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-257898